Third time's the charm
by EvilQueen2015
Summary: "I'm surprised you came back." Regina startled at Emma's voice, and she hummed in response before she took a moment to think. Did she want to apologize in the middle of a massage? She cleared her throat. "I have to admit, me too—I was—I was just craving another one of your massages." G!p Emma! (3/4)


**Alright! I have the last installment planned so expect to see that sometime soon! Tell me what you think! **

* * *

had been a week since she'd last seen Emma, and the longer she waited, the more she felt guilty for saying what she had.

"_I know it's your job and I pay you for it, that doesn't mean it has to be _that _good—mind blowing, actually. So thank you."_

She rolled her eyes—who said something like that?

And still, just thinking about Emma had her throbbing with need. She _wanted_ Emma, and she knew there was more to it than just something physical.

She turned to her computer screen, and inhaled sharply as nerves tore through her.

Emma Swan stared back at her from the screen, and she took a slow breath as she pressed the button _book an appointment_.

She hovered over the only free space in the schedule—two hours. That meant that she had two hours to think of something to say to the blonde, and she knew it had to be good.

Before she could change her mind, she booked the appointment and paid via the site, making sure she at least didn't waste Emma's time even if nothing happened.

Then, she picked up her phone and called Sidney, her stomach flipping as she realized that it was either the last time she saw Emma, or one of many to come.

"Miss Mills, what can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath then. "Clear my schedule for the afternoon."

It was a risk, she knew. With the upcoming announcement of the _launch _of the new phone, she didn't have much time for frivolous things. She needed to stay focused on her job.

But this was important too, for some reason.

"As you wish. What do you want me to tell Mrs Nolan?"

Regina bit her lip and sighed. She had completely forgotten about her plans with Kathryn.

"Reschedule with her—don't take no for an answer." She pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache. "Maybe she'd be open to lunch tomorrow."

"Of course, Miss Mills," Sidney murmured before Regina ended the call.

She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the throbbing between her legs. The image of Emma, pounding into her, was more than enough to keep her wet.

Her panties were already soaked just at the idea of seeing Emma again, even though she wasn't even sure anything would happen.

What if Emma was still angry—what if she refused to serve her?

She forced herself to minimize the window with Emma's picture, and focus on her work. There was more than enough on her plate.

After an hour, all Regina had done was stare at her black computer screen and she sighed. She moved her chair enough to be able to look out of the windows, and then crossed her arms.

Emma was all that she could think about. The way Emma made her come multiple times had her surprised—no one had ever been able to do that.

Not even when she did it herself, was she able to come more than once.

Her phone rang and broke her out of her lust filled thoughts on Emma, and she sighed before she swiped her finger over the screen.

"Regina Mills."

"Why did you cancel our lunch today?" Kathryn sounded amused more than anything, but Regina defected a hint of annoyance beneath the carefully spoken words.

"Something with the launch came up—I need to take care of this before anything else."

Kathryn huffed. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me the truth?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Okay," Kathryn chuckled. "Don't tell me now—tell me tomorrow at lunch."

Regina smirked before she hummed. "I'll think about it. Thank you for agreeing to reschedule—it really is appreciated."

"I can't wait to hear this reason," Kathryn murmured.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm not even sure I _want _to tell you anything—you're just going to try and set me up with someone again."

"Oh, so it's something to do with _romance_."

Regina clenched her jaw, annoyed with herself as she could practically feel Kathryn sink her teeth into this subject. "No."

"You're definitely going to have to tell me tomorrow," Kathryn said and then—without a goodbye—ended the call.

She stood to her feet and dropped her phone into her pocket before she grabbed her coat and purse. She couldn't stay in her stuffy office a moment longer.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, Sidney."

"Of course, your schedule for the rest of the day is cleared." His voice grated on her nerves and she inclined her head, thinking he was finished. "Do I need to put lunch with Kathryn in for tomorrow?"

"Yes." She turned on her heels and then, slowly, glanced over her shoulder. "If you could stay until three, I'd appreciate it."

She'd never told him he could leave early—and she wouldn't start now. Not when they are on the brink of a new development in the company.

But, from the gratitude clear on his face, she knew he saw it as such that he could leave before the usual time—he wouldn't leave until she did.

It seemed to take her ages to get to her car, which she'd parked in the garage below the building.

The week had moved slowly. It had been busy at work with everything going on, but she had been stuck on the last thing she said to Emma and she just wanted to take it all back.

She knew _that_ wasn't possible though.

Arriving with flowers was cliche, and would probably be frowned upon by the owner of _Total Relaxation_—something she didn't want to have happen.

She didn't want to get Emma in trouble.

Which left simply apologizing and actually asking her out to talk about it more if Emma was open for it.

And that scared Regina more than anything.

For six months, all she'd been able to think about was the feel of Emma's body against hers, the throbbing cock buried deep in her cunt.

The past week, she'd realized that there was more to that than she had been willing to even admit to herself. Her _feelings _had grown, because added to all of the sexual frustration, there was now the _need_ to see Emma smile.

She wanted to get to know Emma, because she was intrigued. The fact that Emma worked in a massage parlor that gave clients happy endings, made Regina wonder what drove the blonde.

She had parked in front of the parlor before she knew it, and she shook herself out of her thoughts. Regardless of what would happen, she needed to go in for it to happen at all.

After taking a deep breath she quickly got out of the car and locked it before she glanced up.

The parlor looked empty but it always did. Every time she drove by, it seemed like no one was there and no clients went there.

But there was no way that it was still there after six months if they didn't get clientele.

She pushed open the door and blinked when it wasn't Ruby that greeted her, but a tall, blonde business woman.

"Ah, you must be Miss Mills," the woman drawled with a lazy smile. "I'm Mal, the owner of _Total Relaxation_."

Regina blinked. "Nice to meet you, Mal."

"Let's get you situated, hmm?"

Mal gestured for Regina to follow her, and led her to the same room as last week. She opened the door and stepped inside, and then turned to watch as Regina followed her.

"Is something the matter?" Regina asked when Mal didn't leave. Ruby always left right away, so that she could get ready.

"No, dear. I'm just making sure you're comfortable," Mal smiled again and then gestured around. "I'd love to know your opinion on our lovely establishment."

"Well," Regina murmured before she clenched her jaw. "Why don't I fill out a questionnaire when I've had my massage?"

Mal hummed. "That will work."

When she left, Regina couldn't help but wonder what the reason was that the _owner_ came to greet her. Did something go wrong with the booking, and was Emma unavailable?

She sighed and stepped behind the screen to undress, and she was almost done when the door opened. She peered around the screen and saw Emma, a mask carefully hiding whatever she might be feeling.

"Miss Mills," Emma murmured gently, but she could see it was all an act. There was something below the surface, close enough to be noticeable.

"Emma." Regina stepped from behind the screen, not bothering to cover herself up. She made her way to the table and stopped right in front of the blonde.

For a moment it seemed as though _something _was about to happen. It didn't, and Regina took a deep breath before she turned and laid down on the table.

"Do you want the same as last week?" Emma asked, moving around the table toward the counter. "Apple scented oil and full body?"

"Please, Miss Swan—that would be lovely," Regina murmured in response and then closed her eyes.

While she could feel the conflicting emotions coming off of Emma—she wanted to stay professional, but there was underlying anger there—she could feel herself react to Emma's touch in a way only she could manage.

"I'm surprised you came back."

Regina startled at Emma's voice, and she hummed in response before she took a moment to think. Did she want to apologize in the middle of a massage?

She cleared her throat. "I have to admit, me too—I was—I was just craving another one of your massages."

"Is that so?" Emma asked, a playfulness in her tone and Regina blinked her eyes open, but didn't move. "Well, why don't you turn around and I'll work my magic to your front too."

Regina did as she was told, turning onto her back and holding her hands against her thighs.

It was the first time that Emma hadn't straddled her, and she wondered what would happen next.

Emma's hands were like magic on her body, and she found that even without the gentle touches, she was dripping and ready for Emma to work more of her magic.

Emma moved her hands from Regina's shoulders to her breasts and her eyes slipped closed when her nipples hardened at the touch. She squirmed a little, and Emma chuckled.

When Regina's eyes opened, she narrowed them. "You're teasing."

Emma had the audacity to look innocent. "Me? I'm just giving you your massage," she replied softly. "Scoot down a little."

Again, Regina did as she was told and smiled when Emma stepped to the end of the table and helped her.

Her legs dangled off the table, but it didn't take long for her to find purchase on something solid. She didn't remember seeing anything behind the table earlier—but then again she never had paid attention to the room other than what was going to happen in it.

"I have to admit—this isn't very comfortable."

Emma raised a brow. "You should relax, Miss Mills. I know what I'm doing."

She blinked and closed her eyes when Emma leaned forward and pressed herself—still fully clothed—against her.

Regina shuddered and breathed in shakily. "Hmm—I bet you do."

Emma grunted and when Regina opened her eyes, she could see the first flash of anger bursting through the mask Emma had donned.

Finally.

She waited for Emma to move, and when she did, she wasn't surprised that the touches were just a tiny bit rougher.

"I do believe you have a problem with the way you filter, Miss Mills."

Emma moved her hand down, and pressed her thumb against Regina's clit with enough pressure to make it throb _hard_, and Regina's hips jerked in response to the stimulation.

"I—"

"Maybe you should _stop _talking," Emma said and Regina could see the muscles in her jaw work.

She moaned and jerked her hips again, and Emma grinned at her. "Emma—I—"

The blonde moved her fingers through Regina's folds and hummed before she took her middle finger between her lips and sucked.

"What would you like me to do for you, Regina?"

She panted when Emma pushed her finger into her cunt without waiting for a reply. She pulled back and added another finger, before thrusting into Regina with more force.

"Em_ma_."

Emma stopped her movement, and watched Regina with an unreadable expression. "Yes, Regina?"

"Please, I _need_—I need to come," Regina gasped and then opened her eyes, locking eyes with Emma. "I need you to fuck me."

Emma grunted then, and something changed in her demeanor. She pounded her fingers into Regina hard and relentlessly, working Regina to an orgasm before she could even wrap her mind around the fact.

She came with a drawn out moan, her hips jerking hard as Emma moved her fingers out of her cunt.

Regina kept her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath, and that's when Emma surprised her _again_. Her legs were lifted up, resting in the crook of Emma's arms and then Emma pushed her cock into Regina without further ado.

"Oh gods, Emma—you feel so good."

Emma grunted in response, her cheeks flushed as she held her position for a moment.

"You're so fucking tight," Emma murmured and then she pulled back, only to forcefully push back into Regina's cunt. She repeated the movement a couple of times, pulling a grunt out of Regina every time she pushed back in.

"Just for you."

It just slipped out. Regina hid her face in the crook of her elbow and gritted her teeth, but Emma didn't seem to be bothered by it as she thrust into her even harder.

When, for the second time, Emma's thumb pressed against her already sensitive clit, Regina moaned and then jerked again. The orgasm washed over her again, this time even more intense.

Black and white spots blurred her vision and her body trembled, the waves of pleasure washing over her and crashing into her at the same time.

"Oh gods, you—you don't even know—what you do to me," Regina gasped out as Emma kept on pounding into her, and stimulating her clit.

"Oh," Emma breathed out between thrusts, "I think I do, Regina."

When Regina came a third time, she muffled a scream in the crook of her elbow and took Emma over that edge with her, her cunt squeezing around Emma's cock, sucking the come out of Emma.

Emma's throbbing dick stayed where it was as she collapsed on top of Regina, for the first time giving in to the feeling of being boneless.

Regina closed her eyes again and one hand moved to gently caress Emma's sweaty back through her shirt.

All of a sudden, she had to get up. She pushed against Emma, and when the blonde got up, Regina scrambled off of the table.

She disappeared behind the screen, folded a towel around her body and returned to Emma just in time to see the blonde slide the mask back on.

"Emma, I'm—"

"Save it, Regina. You've made it clear what this was the last time you were here," Emma said, cutting Regina off.

"No—would you _please_ just listen to me?" Regina knew her frustration took over, but she _needed_ Emma to listen. It was hard enough to apologize as it was.

"Miss Mills, I really don't want to waste valuable time talking when I could be _working_," Emma replied.

She took a step back and the cool voice and then shook her head. "Will you at least let me buy you a drink so that I can explain?"

Emma stared at her for a while and then shrugged. "I don't see why, to be honest. You keep insulting me and making me feel like I'm less than you are."

She grunted and then tensed the muscles in her jaw. "I'm not really good at showing what I'm feeling."

"You're actually doing a really good job at it, Regina. It's very clear that you're annoyed with me," Emma taunted and Regina huffed.

"I am," she gritted out before she took a deep breath. "But I'm also sorry for what I said last week and I wanted to make it up to you."

Emma softened just a little and then sighed.

"You forget, Miss Mills, that my profession makes it so you don't have to wonder if you've hurt my feelings—you were right, however blunt you were about it. You _do _pay me for my services."

Regina grunted her frustration when she didn't feel like she got her point across to Emma at all.

"Emma—"

"Regina, really, it's fine. You don't have to feel obligated to make it up to me," Emma interrupted and then turned toward the door.

For a moment, all Regina could do was watch her as she opened the door and stepped forward. And then she stopped her, placing her hand gently on Emma's arm.

"I—I'm curious about who you are, Emma Swan. It's not _just _because I want to make it up to you." She paused and closed her eyes, her fingers involuntarily tightening around Emma's arm. "I would love to get to know you better, if you're—if you're open to it."

Emma was silent for so long, that Regina wondered if she was just trying to think of a way to let her down gently.

But then she turned around, and for the first time since she walked through that door, Regina could see more than just the mask.

She saw hurt, and anger about it. She saw vulnerability and it pulled at her heartstrings.

Emma pursed her lips. "I think I can let you make it up to me. I have my lunch break in an hour, maybe we could grab some lunch."

Regina inclined her head, her hand gripping the towel tightly. She slowly let go of Emma's arm and then nodded again, a small flame of hope flickering within her.

"I'll be around."

"It's _just_ lunch," Emma said as if she could see the hope in Regina's stance.

Regina hummed. "Alright, dear."

"I can't lose any clients," Emma added.

Regina stepped back, her own mask slipping on by habit. "Of course not, it's _just _lunch."

Emma smiled gently and then quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina knew that she had gotten further than she had even planned for—she'd never expected Emma to agree to meet _outside _of her work, not after the way she'd spoken to her.

But as she showered and dressed, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Emma again, in a different light this time.

She had meant what she'd said—she was curious about _who _Emma was, and she wanted to get to know her better.

When she stepped out of the room, she was surprised to see Ruby sitting behind the reception again.

"Miss Mills," Ruby acknowledged.

"Ruby." She didn't know what to say to the woman—she seemed to know more than she was letting on and Regina wondered if Emma had talked about their sessions.

Ruby answers that question without having to be asked, after Regina had paid. It wasn't a surprise given the fact that Ruby looked like she was very protective of the people she cared about—something Regina could appreciate.

"I don't particularly care for people who hurt Emma—especially because she works so hard to give you a little peace and relaxation."

Still, she never liked it when people thought it was okay to meddle. "I don't believe you were asked for anything."

Ruby grunted and then, suddenly, a bright smile came across her face. "I know, but Emma told me you were trying to make it up and I figured I'd tell you—if you want to win her over you should get her a cup of her favorite coffee. She's been working her butt off and she's tired."

Regina blinked. "Alright. Why don't you tell me what her favorite coffee is then?" She asked with a smile.

Half an hour later, Regina stood in front of her car. She slowly sipped at her latte as she waited for Emma to exit the parlor.

She wasn't disappointed when, after a moment, the blonde pushed open the door and glanced around the parking lot. When she saw Regina, she brightened up and smiled.

"I have a cup of coffee for you—I hope you don't mind, Ruby told me what you enjoy," Regina murmured when Emma stopped in front of her.

Emma blinked in surprise, but the smile never left her face as she took the cup that was offered.

"Thank you," she said before she took a tentative sip. Regina watched as her eyes lit up in delight and she felt the butterflies in her stomach and, inexplicably, a throbbing between her legs.

"You're welcome," she husked and then took a sip of her own coffee. "So I'm sure you're on a tight schedule."

Emma nodded. "I am."

"I know just the place for a casual lunch."

Emma chuckled when they walked into the diner next to the parlor and Regina smiled.

"You do realize I have lunch here every day, don't you?"

She shrugged and gestured toward an empty booth before she answered. "Like I said—I know you have a busy schedule and I didn't want to take away from the time you could be eating."

Emma sat down, placing her coffee—a latte macchiato—on the table in front of her before she glanced at Regina.

When she had settled, Emma breathed out slowly. "I'm wondering why you'd want to get to know me—I'm nothing special." She pauses for a moment but stopped Regina from replying. "I mean, unless you count that I can do things to you."

Regina flushed when Emma wiggled her brows. "That certainly helps—our physical attraction is one of the things that make me want to get to know you."

"And what are the other things?"

Regina watched Emma for a moment, trying to judge if she was as interested in her as she was in Emma.

Nothing about Emma's face told her anything and so Regina sighed. She decided in that moment to take the plunge and deal with the consequences later.

"Your smile—whenever you smile, I feel like I'm on top of the world and I want to see if I can make you smile—genuinely—again. If you'll let me."

Emma opened her mouth to reply, and Regina breathed in deeply when her heart skipped a beat.

And then they were interrupted by the waitress.

Regina tried to hide her frustration, and gestured to Emma. The waitress took their orders, and hurried along to get their drinks.

Emma seemed distracted. She didn't say anything for a moment, and then she looked up, her eyes narrowed. Still, she didn't say a word and Regina shifted in her chair, uncomfortable with the silence.

Emma finally spoke. "If I'm being honest—on a pure, physical relationship I think we are compatible as hell."

Regina felt her heart sink. "But?"

Emma shook her head after a moment. "There's no _but_. I'm not sure how it would work—you're my client. What would happen if we went on a date? What would happen if we decided we didn't even like each other?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure. I hadn't thought about this beyond apologizing for what I said last week."

When Emma smiled, Regina could feel her heart lift in her chest. She had a feeling that the blonde would be willing to at least give it a chance, judging by the smile that lit up her face.

"You know what—I'll ask Ruby what the policy is on dating clients," she said then, her voice soft and gentle and Regina smiled. "In the meantime, we could use my lunch break to get to know each other."

"Sounds perfect." Her heart soared and her smile brightened.

They were interrupted again when the waitress set down their drinks in front of them.

"So you seemed pretty tense today." Emma took a sip of her drink as she watched Regina expectantly.

She hummed. "Yes, we have a new launch coming at the company and I've not had time to relax. Not until now."

"So what is it that you do?"

For a moment she wondered if she should tell Emma—how was it that Emma didn't know?

"Oh," she said, her surprise coloring her cheeks. She usually felt very confident talking about the company. "I uh—I own _Orchard_."

Emma recoiled in surprise and Regina leaned back and watched her for a moment, as she let the news sink in.

"Wait, you own the company that made my phone?" Emma said weakly and then shook her head. "Yea, I hear it's gotten very big in just a couple of years."

Regina hummed with a smile. "You own an _Orchard _phone?"

"Well, yea—doesn't everyone nowadays?" Emma huffed and crossed her arms. "So why have I never seen you before? I mean, I'm not really into technology, but I'm sure I would've remembered you if you were the face of the company."

"I'm sure with a google search you'll find out more than enough about me." Regina looked down at the table, taking a moment to think about what she wanted to say next. "Even though a lot of the company is my idea, my face is not one they want to associate with it."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a woman of color, Emma, they don't want me to be the face of the company because I have a Latin inheritance."

Emma seemed to want to say something about that, but then thought the better of it.

She smiled instead. "So, you've been busy with this new launch—which of course is a phone."

Regina lifted a brow. "Indeed. This has been the first time in a while that I've taken actual time off of work."

Emma grinned. "So I'm already a good influence on you—that's awesome."

Regina smirked as her heart sped up. "That depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you."

She didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Then, yes. You're the best influence." Regina rolled her lips and then smiled again. She liked Emma—at least what she could see.

Their meal arrived, and the waitress smiled at them before she smiled and asked if there was anything else they needed. They both declined, the conversation between them moved from their jobs, to hobbies—they both enjoyed spending time at home but neither had much time to waste—and then conversation stopped.

The food was gone, and Regina's phone kept ringing. Emma narrowed her eyes at it and then smiled. "Shouldn't you get that?"

Regina clenched her jaw. "I should, but I don't want to. What I want, is to spend more time with you."

Emma glanced at the clock above the bar and then sighed. "I have to go back to work anyway."

Regina bit her lip and then declined the call before she opened her contacts. "Why don't you add your number here? I mean—if you want. We could set up another date—if you want—"

Emma chuckled, and took Regina's phone. "I still have to ask Ruby about policies, but I'll definitely text you," she said as she added her number into Regina's.

Regina pulled out a couple of bills and put them on the table, regardless of Emma's protests. "I asked you out, I pay. And honestly? You know I won't miss it."

Emma sighed and then handed Regina back her phone. "I already called myself, so I have your number too."

They stood, and Regina smiled. "Perfect." She paused for a moment and reached for Emma's hand over the table. "I really enjoyed this."

Emma flushed. "Me too. I actually never expected something like this to happen. I mean, usually it's the other way around—dating first, then sex."

Regina stood to her feet then and held out her hand. "I like being unusual." Emma took the offer and stood to her feet, her fingers lacing with Regina's.

"Me too."

Regina walked Emma back to the parlor, but stayed out of sight. Emma turned around, and pushed her against the wall before she kissed her. It was gentle, and while they'd already gone all the way with sex, the kiss felt unsure.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, her hands running through her hair before settling at the nape of her neck.

It was over too soon, and Regina moaned as Emma pulled back and then leaned their foreheads together.

"I have to go back in. I'll text you," Emma breathed before she pressed another, albeit short kiss to Regina's lips. "I'll let you know if you should stop coming in."

"Alright, dear," Regina replied and then smiled.

She watched as Emma walked into the parlor, her heart thumping loudly in her chest and a smile lifted the corners of her lips.

It was later that night, when she sat in her office, catching up on the work she'd missed because of her appointment, when her phone buzzed against her desk and she quickly grabbed it.

_Ruby said as long as you stop being a client here, it's fine. I can't wait to see you again._


End file.
